


Found

by kulina



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Incest, Joick - Freeform, Jonascest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kulina/pseuds/kulina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles based on Tumblr prompts. All set in reality but not chronological order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Way You Look Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Slow dancing

Joe woke to the soft sound of Tony Bennett’s voice drifting through the open bedroom door. He sat up in bed and slid his legs out from under the comforter, walking across the apartment to the kitchen. He squinted into the glow where Nick was standing in green plaid pajama bottoms and an old white tee. The music was playing out of Nick's phone on the counter.

“Nicholas?” Joe asked. 

Nick whirled around in surprise, but a soft smile quickly graced his features as he took in Joe’s rumpled tshirt, confused eyes, and messy hair. “Sorry. Did I wake you?” When Joe didn’t answer, Nick held up the teacup he'd been using and explained, “Couldn’t sleep.” 

“What time is it?” 

“A little after 2.” Nick set the tea down and held his hand out to his brother. “C’mere.” 

Joe padded over to Nick and twined their fingers together. Nick pulled Joe closer and closer until their bodies were flush against each other. He wrapped his arm around Joe’s waist, and Joe, understanding, rested a hand on Nick’s bicep. Nick started to quietly sing along as he and swayed his brother back and forth.

 _Oh, but you’re lovely_  
_With your smile so warm and your cheek so soft_  
_There is nothing for me but to love you_  
_Just the way you look tonight_

Joe rested his head on Nick’s shoulder, and Nick pressed a kiss into his hair. Joe was warm from sleeping, and Nick’s worn t-shirt was so soft under Joe’s skin. Nick led flawlessly, ever on beat with the smooth piano as they slowly twirled around the dimly lit kitchen. Joe leaned impossibly closer and brushed his lips over Nick’s neck, praying that the song could last forever.

 _Lovely, never never change_  
_Keep that breathless charm_  
_Won’t you please arrange it because I,  
_ _I love you and the way you look tonight_


	2. Blue Hawaii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One reacting to the other crying

Joe slid his room key into the slot in the hotel door as quietly as he could. It was getting late, and between the tour schedule and the jet lag, he could never be sure what time Nick would fall asleep.

Sure enough, when Joe worked the door open, the lamp was off. Joe slid his shoes off and closed himself in the bathroom. He peed and brushed his teeth, and he made sure to turn the light off before he opened the door. He used the flashlight on his phone to dig through his bag and change into pajamas. He was climbing under the covers a moment later when he heard an unmistakable sniff from the bed next to his. He froze for a few seconds, listening to the silence. He started to lie down again, but there it was again. A soft sniff.

“Nicholas?” Joe asked.

Nick cleared his throat. “Yeah?”

“Are you crying?”

“No,” Nick lied. His voice was thick with tears. “I’m fine.”

That had Joe sitting up. He flipped the lamp between the beds on, and when he looked at his little brother, his stomach abruptly dropped. Nick had tears streaming down his cheeks, and his eyes were red and a little puffy. He’d clearly been crying for a while.

“Whoa, whoa, what?” Joe asked, launching out of his bed and onto Nick’s. “Hey. What’s wrong?”

Nick shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

Joe laid down next to him on top of the covers, rubbing his back while he waited for for him to be ready to talk.

After another minute or two of quiet crying, Nick sat up. “I just got off the phone with Gramma,” he murmured.

Joe’s eyes fell shut. “What did she say,” he asked flatly. He was preparing for the worst – Papa had likely passed away.

“It’s not -” Nick rushed out, knowing what Joe was thinking. “That was a bad – it’s not – no one died. Sorry,” He huffed out a sad laugh. “Just, um. Elvis is. Elvis has…” Nick swallowed.

Oh no, not the dog. Nick loved that dog more than anything.

“What, Nick?”

Nick rolled over to face his big brother.

“They took him to the vet today cause he hasn’t been acting right and… Joe, Elvis has cancer.”

“Oh, Nicholas,” Joe murmured.

Nick leaned into Joe, who quickly wrapped his arms around his little brother.

“It sounds like they caught it kinda early, which I guess is pretty good. But I – I haven’t seen him in like a month, and I miss him so much.” His voice wobbled and then broke. “I want to go home.”

“I’m so sorry,” Joe said, starting to rub Nick’s back again. “You'll see him soon, Nick, I promise. I promise.”

Nick nodded into Joe’s shoulder. “I just...”

Joe was prepared for what was coming next – Nick was always able to talk himself into full-on hysteria, and this was the part where it happened.

“I don’t want him to die,” Nick said desperately, and it was almost like he was pleading. He broke into sobs, reaching up to wind one of his arms around Joe’s back.

Joe squeezed him tighter. He rubbed his hand over Nick’s curls and pressed a kiss to his wet cheek. “Shhh,” he whispered gently, rocking Nick slowly back and forth. “It’s okay. It’s okay.”

Nick just kept crying into Joe’s neck, so Joe pressed kiss after kiss onto Nick's forehead.

Time passed slowly, but finally, Nick started to tire himself out. His tears slowed, and he began to sag into Joe.

“Here, lie down,” Joe murmured. He pressed Nick down into his pillow.

“Do you think we could Skype him in the morning?” Nick asked sleepily, wiping at his nose.

“Who? Elvis?”

“Yeah.”

Joe chuckled. “Sure, buddy.”

"Say a prayer for him, okay?"

"I will," Joe assured.

Nick pulled the covers up to his chin. Joe moved to get back in his own bed, but Nick quickly reached a hand out to pull him back. “What?” Joe asked.

Nick just looked up at him. It was the same face he’d made when he was 2 and 7 and 13, and Joe was sure Nick would still be making the face when he was 45. Joe affectionately shook his head and leaned down to press a kiss to Nick’s forehead. “Goodnight, Nicholas,” he whispered.

As Joe climbed back under his covers, Nick shut his eyes. "I love you, Joseph," he murmured.

Joe's chest swelled, and a smile spread across his cheeks. "Love you, too." That kid was gonna be the death of him. Well, that and trying to teach Gramma how to use Skype from the other side of the country. With a dog, no less. Heaven help them all.


	3. I'm Captivated By You, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A hot kiss

Nick has enlisted Joe to run lines with him for this new show Nick’s auditioning for called Navy Street. It’s about this family of MMA fighters. Nick isn’t so sure about it at first, but his agent seems really into it, so he looks into auditioning. The more he reads, the more he wants to get cast. He’s been working his ass off this week, which is why Joe is sitting across from him in his apartment to help. Usually Nick practices lines with whoever from his team is available, but Joe knows Nick inside out and will tell him what he really needs to hear. Sometimes the people on his team are too nice anyway.

“Okay, so who am I supposed to read?” Joe asks. 

“This one,” Nick says, leaning across the table to point at the script. “Alvey. He’s the dad.”

“What kinda name is that?” Joe asks.

“It doesn’t matter.” 

Joe shrugs.

Nick gives himself a moment to get in the right headspace, and then they’re off. Joe reads the words off the page without much feeling, but it’s okay. Nick knows his lines well enough that he can keep going around it.

They get halfway down the page, and then Nick starts yelling. Really yelling. To the point where Joe’s so stunned that he jumps a little and then starts worrying that the people in the surrounding apartments might report this to the police. He’s cussing Joe out, and it sounds so real.

Nick finishes his scripted rant, and Joe stutters. Nick breaks character for a moment to point to the script in his brother’s hand. Joe finds his place and reads the last line, and Nick delivers his. It’s bitter and harsh, and it almost feels like he should punctuate it by spitting. This shouldn't be so hot. Joe’s actually a little afraid of how amazing the performance was. If you can call going over lines in your little brother’s apartment after lunch a ‘performance.’ 

When he reaches the end of the scene, Nick relaxes his shoulders and looks at Joe. The hopeful expression on his face tells Joe that it’s really his brother back in front of him and not that crazy, angry, yelling guy from Navy Street. “How was that?” Nick asks eagerly.

Joe stands up from his chair and crosses to Nick. Nick backs up a step, but Joe’s ignoring him and getting into his space anyway. He wraps a hand around the back of Nick’s neck and pulls their lips together. It’s heated and fast, hands sliding under clothes. Joe’s fingers run over the ripple of Nick’s abs, and Nick is busy slipping his hands into Joe’s back pockets.

Joe lets Nick take charge of the kiss, pushing Joe’s back up against the apartment wall and leaning down to bite on his lip. Joe moans as Nick tugs on the lip between his teeth and then keens again as Nick lets it go. 

They pull apart, Joe gasping for air, and Nick laughs. “That good, huh?” he smirks.

“Hey, don’t get cocky,” Joe fires back, but it comes out weakly. He’s trying to catch his breath.

“Really, though - you think I might have a shot at the part?”

Joe rolls his eyes dramatically.

"I'm serious," Nick says. "What did you think?"

Joe sighs. “I thought your neighbors were gonna call the fucking cops, if that tells you anything,” he admits.

“It does,” Nick whispers, smiling again. Then his head snaps to Joe. “Kiss me again.”


	4. Like Shooting Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Back scratches

Getting stuck in airports always sucked. Even though the boys had upgraded to flying on private planes in the last year, they still couldn’t take off with a thunderstorm going on.

Nick and Joe were sitting pressed up against the glass in Atlanta watching the water cascade down from the dark sky until Kevin warned Joe that he was going to get electrocuted if he didn’t get away from the windows. Nick still wanted to watch the rain, though, so the two boys only moved back a handful of feet.

Before long, Joe was playing Brick Breaker on his BlackBerry, and Nick was trying to get comfortable on the floor. He’d made a pillow out of Joe’s mushed up sweatshirt and was hoping no one would trip over his legs. Thunder cracked outside, and Joe looked down to smile at Nick, but the youngest of the Jonas trio just grumbled tiredly and turned over, as if the thunder was interrupting his rest. Joe reached down and affectionately scratched between Nick’s shoulder blades for a few seconds. That’s all it took before all the tension was seeping out of Nick’s back, his body relaxing for the first time in days. 

Joe raised his eyebrows and took his hand away. He was reaching for his phone again when Nick’s fingers circled Joe’s wrist. The younger boy was looking up at his brother with one eye open like a cat, and he placed Joe’s hand back between his shoulders.

Joe rolled his eyes, but he was secretly glowing inside. Nick never allowed Joe to show affection in public, but this time… Nick could blame the sleepiness, and Joe could blame the dreary weather, but the brothers both knew that the truth was that Nick just plain needed Joe. With travel every day, a full set every night, and multiple interviews in every city they visited, they’d been too tired to do anything together but sleep. This was the first down time they’d had since Houston. 

Joe took advantage of the time he had until the weather cleared and kept lightly scratching at Nick’s back until well after he had fallen asleep.


	5. California Never Felt Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A reunion

Over the last month, Nick had been shooting season 3 of Kingdom in LA, and Joe had been touring all over the country with DNCE. It had been busy and fun and exhausting, and the two brothers were left aching for each other. They weren’t used to being apart for long, even with the last Jonas Brothers-less years under their belt. Sure a week or two without seeing each other was pretty routine now, but they spent as much time together as they could. They were “best friends,” after all. Coffee and swimming dates were easy enough for the public to see as brotherly hangouts.

Early one Wednesday morning, Nick’s phone started buzzing. He blinked his eyes open and groaned, but as soon as he saw Joe’s name on the display, he slid his thumb across the screen to answer the call. They’d had plenty of issues with Joe forgetting time differences.

 Nick cleared his throat as he moved his phone to his ear. “Hey,” he smiled, rolling onto his back.

“Shit, did I wake you up?” Joe asked guiltily. 

“It’s okay,” Nick assured. “I was gonna get up pretty soon anyway. What time is it where you are?” 

“Uh, 7:40.” 

“A.M.?” Nick asked.

“Yeah.”

“What? How is that possible? It’s 7:40 here too. Where are you?”

“I’m outside.” 

“Outside? As in, outside my apartment?” Nick asked incredulously, shifting onto his elbow to open the blinds.

Joe waved up at him from the sidewalk. 

“Oh my god!” Nick exclaimed. He bolted out of bed, phone forgotten by his pillow. He yanked on the pair of shorts he’d discarded last night, grabbed his key, and flew out the door. He jogged down the stairs and straight into Joe’s open arms. They hugged so tightly that Nick could hardly breathe. He buried his hand in Joe’s hair and his face in Joe’s shoulder. He breathed in, smelling familiar laundry detergent and the comforting scent of Joe’s skin.

“You’re here, you’re really here,” Nick breathed.

“I’m really here,” Joe agreed, laughing. 

“What the hell man? What are you doing here?”

“We have a couple days off. I looked it up, and you were only four hours away. I had to come.” 

“Oh my god,” Nick repeated and dragged his brother back into a hug. “Thank you. I missed you so much. I’m so glad you’re here.”

“I missed you so much, too,” Joe grinned, reciting the phrase Nick used to use when he was 2. "God, your arms are fucking huge again. You look like G.I. Joe."

“Shut up,” Nick whispered. “Shut up. Just let me –” He clawed at Joe’s shoulders, holding him tightly. Almost as an afterthought, he added, “I love you.”

Joe pecked a quick kiss to his hair. “I love you back.”

Nick pulled away and grabbed Joe by the wrist. “Come upstairs. I need to make out with you.”


	6. Beyond Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Grief

It was barely eight in the morning when Denise broke the news that Papa had passed away. Nick abruptly excused himself from the family meeting to lock himself in his hotel room. How was he supposed to play a show tomorrow night? He couldn’t think. He couldn’t even breathe.

One little sentence, and Nick was questioning everything. Was God really up there? Why did he have to take Papa away? And then, who was Nick to challenge the existence of his amazing God? Who was Nick to wish that Papa should have stayed on earth instead of going home to Heaven? But then… was Heaven even real? He remembered Papa’s smile as he and Gramma danced around in the kitchen at Thanksgiving, and Nick was bursting into tears all over again.

It was all too much.

Nick ignored Dad’s quiet knock, and he ignored Mom trying to coax him out for some food around noon. He just wanted to be alone. He only got out of bed to get a glass of water or use the restroom. Several more hours passed.

In the afternoon, Nick tried to find something on TV, but he couldn’t focus. He was tired of crying, he was tired of all the heavy, philosophical thoughts he was trying to process, and he was tired of himself. He wanted to dial Papa’s number and hear his voice – a voice he’d never hear again. A fresh round of tears welled up in his eyes as he kicked himself for not calling more.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been standing in front of the bathroom mirror staring at his reflection when there was another knock at the door. “Nicholas?” Joe asked softly. “It’s me. Look, I know you want to be alone, and I respect that. But I don’t want you to pass out, okay? Just. I have a granola bar – please come get it. I would slide it under the door, but it’s too big, it won’t fit. You don’t even have to look at me when you open the door if you don’t want to. I’m sad, too, but I know you and Papa were, like. Really close. I’m sorry.” Joe was quiet for a moment. “Everyone’s really sad, but we’re all together in Mom and Dad’s room if you want to come sit with us. I got worried about you, so I came back over even though Dad told me not to. If you want company, me and you can watch a movie or something. And if you don’t, that’s okay, too, I can leave. But if you want to talk – ”

Nick opened the door, stepped forward, and threw his arms around Joe’s neck. 

Joe was so surprised it took him a second to wrap his arms around his brother. “Hey, man. You holding up okay?” 

Instead of an answer, Nick let out a quiet sob.

“I know,” Joe murmured. “Here, come here.” He stepped forward into the hotel room, arms still around Nick. He steered him to the bed, and they sat down together on the edge.

For the first time since he heard the news, Nick let himself be comforted. He let Joe hold him and stroke his hair. And for once in his life, Joe didn’t babble. He was silent as he held his little brother, as if he could feel the weight of Nick’s thoughts.

After a few moments, Nick sat back. He knew he must have looked like a disaster – he’d been lying in bed crying all day, and now his eyes would be even more bloodshot. His hair was a mess, and there were tears all down his cheeks, but Joe didn’t seem bothered.

“Do you –” Nick stopped to clear his throat. “Do you think God is real?” 

Joe gave him a small, reassuring smile. “You know he is.” 

“I’m serious, Joe.” 

Joe nodded. “I know. So am I.” 

“So you think Papa made it to Heaven?”

“I know he did,” Joe replied firmly. 

Nick nodded, processing again. Finally, he looked up at Joe. “I love you,” he said.

“I love you, too,” Joe echoed breathlessly. He reached forward and circled his arms around Nick again.

“Is Mom okay?” Nick asked. 

Joe shrugged. “I don’t think it’s hit her yet.”

Nick nodded. Quiet filled the room again. 

“Do you wanna watch a movie?” Joe asked. “They’ve got a million channels. I bet we could find that pageant show you like so much. Or Dance Moms.”

Nick shook his head. Normally he would have laughed, but he wasn’t really in the mood for Joe’s usual antics. “Is it okay if I just lie down?” he asked softly.

Joe cleared his throat. “Sure,” he replied. He started to get up, but Nick caught his sleeve. 

“No, don’t leave.”

“Okay,” Joe whispered. He tried to hide his face, but Nick caught a quick glimpse of his tear-filled eyes. 

“Hey,” Nick murmured, and the two laid down together, tangled in each other’s arms.

“Kevin’s all worried about Mom, and so is Dad, but nobody was… I should have come in here with you this morning. I knew what you were doing, and I should have come. I needed it, too.”

Nick leaned up and pressed a kiss to Joe’s cheek. He turned the lamp off and shifted a bit under the blankets. He wound his arms back around Joe, and Joe nuzzled his face into Nick’s neck. 

“How are we supposed to perform tomorrow?” Joe whispered into the darkness. 

“I don’t know,” Nick muttered. “I’m sure Dad will figure something out.”

“Okay.” 

Nick took a subtle sniff of Joe’s hair and let the scent of familiar, fruity shampoo calm him. Joe dozed off first, his breath coming in warm puffs against Nick’s collarbone. Nick let the rhythmic tickle of it calm him and lull him into a restful sleep.


	7. Burnin' Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: One wearing the other's clothes, one caring for the other while ill

The phone on Nick’s bedside table went off loudly at 5:30 on the dot. He woke quickly and grudgingly reached over to hang it up before groaning and switching his lamp on. Too early. 

The youngest Jonas Brother stayed in his bed until his mom knocked on the hotel room door. “You up, Nicholas?” she called.

“Yes, Mom!” he replied.

“Okay. Come to my room when you’re dressed, honey. There’s breakfast.”

Nick rolled out of the rumpled sheets and took a quick shower. He unzipped his suitcase and dug around for a moment before throwing on jeans and a tshirt. Then he dried his hair as best he could with his towel, grabbed his room key, and headed to his parents’ suite. 

Kevin was already seated on the edge of Mom and Dad’s bed eating an omelet when Nick got there. Mom came forward and wrapped him in a hug. 

“Morning,” he mumbled, inspecting the food choices in front of him. There were Lucky Charms, but those were definitely for Joe. Anything else appeared up for grabs. Nick reached for a glass of orange juice and a cup of vanilla yogurt. He’d get something else in a minute. 

“I’m gonna go check on Joseph,” Denise said, and she disappeared out the door again. 

“Why are we up so early again, Dad?” Kevin asked. 

“We’re going to a radio station for a quick interview. Shouldn’t take more than forty-five minutes, but we’ve got to be there ready to go at 6:50.”

“Anywhere we’ve been before?” 

“No, this is a new one. Live 101.5.”

Kevin nodded and went back to his eggs. There was a moment of quiet before Denise returned to the room with Joe in tow. Nick gave his brother a quick once-over and was immediately hit with a wave of nerves. Joe looked… off. Yeah, it was the crack of dawn, but Joe always had energy, and this closed-off body language wasn’t what Nick was used to. Still, Nick had to crack a small smile. Joe was clad in sweats and Nick’s wrinkled Elvis Costello t-shirt.

Denise poured a cup of coffee and handed it to Joe, who took it and drifted across the room to Nick.

“Nice shirt,” Nick murmured in Joe's ear.

Joe tried to smile, but it didn’t quite work.

Nick’s eyebrows drew together as he took in his brother’s unkempt hair and tired eyes. “You okay?” he mouthed. 

Joe nodded, but it was hardly convincing. Nick set his yogurt down and reached for Joe’s hand. As Joe wrapped his hand around Nick’s, Nick couldn’t help but notice how warm Joe’s fingers were. 

“Joseph, they had Lucky Charms downstairs,” Denise smiled.

“Thanks, Mom,” Joe replied softly. “Maybe in a minute.”

“Oh, crap, I forgot my phone,” Nick lied, starting for the door. “Joe, you wanna come with me to get it? I have to show you something anyway.”

Joe got the hint and slowly followed his brother down the hall to his room. As soon as the door shut behind them, Joe sat down on the edge of Nick’s bed, and Nick started fawning over his big brother. 

“Yeah, sit down. What’s wrong? Are you sick?” Nick pressed a hand to Joe’s forehead; it felt even warmer than Joe’s hand.

“I don’t feel good,” Joe muttered. He crossed his arms over his stomach and leaned into Nick, who was standing in front of him. Nick reached down to start rubbing Joe’s back. 

“Did it start when you woke up?”

“Um. I felt kinda weird yesterday, but not this bad.”

“Is it your stomach?” Nick asked. 

“Yeah. And my head.” 

“You have a fever, too.”

“I’m glad we don’t have a show today. I don’t think I could play for a million dollars.”

Nick huffed a laugh and playfully pointed out, “Joe, you already have like _four_ million dollars.”

Joe snorted and then quickly let out a weak groan. “Oh, don’t make me laugh.” 

“Sorry,” Nick smiled. 

There was a silence as Joe stared at the carpet and let Nick keep rubbing his back. It felt good.

“We gotta tell Mom and Dad you don’t feel good,” Nick said. “They’re gonna drag you to the radio station if they don’t know, and you need to sleep.”

“But what are we gonna tell people?”

Nick sighed and lightly ruffled Joe’s hair. “I don’t know. The PR people can figure that out. It’s literally their job.”

Joe took a moment to digest this, and then agreed. “Okay,” he whispered. 

“Okay. Do you want me to tell Mom and Dad?”

Before the question was even out of Nick’s mouth, Joe was standing up and quickly moving to the bathroom. He vomited into the sink.

“It's alright,” Nick soothed as he went to stand next to him. He turned the tap water on and splashed some water around to rinse out the sink. 

“I’m sorry,” Joe croaked. He sounded miserable. 

“No, it’s okay. It’s okay. Go lie down, alright? I’ll clean up.” 

“Nick, I’m sorry. I can do it later, I -" 

Nick shook his head. “It’s really okay.”

Joe ducked his head and went to lie down on Nick’s pillow. 

It was a moment before Nick turned off the bathroom light and came to stand by the side of the bed. “I’m gonna go talk to Mom and Dad, okay? I’ll be right back.”

“’Kay.” 

Nick laid his hand on Joe’s head and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

“No… you’re gonna get sick,” Joe grumbled sleepily. 

“No, I’m not,” Nick reassured. “I'm invincible, remember? Close your eyes, okay? Sleep. It’ll help.” He cleared his throat. 

Nick and Kevin wound up going to the radio show without Joe, but it wasn’t a big deal. The PR people covered it flawlessly, saying that Joe was just feeling a little under the weather from the effects of jet lag (which probably wasn’t even a lie). What Joe had turned out to only be a 24-hour stomach bug, so he wound up being good to go for the show the next night. 

“Hey, thanks again for taking care of me yesterday,” Joe muttered to Nick after sound check. "I would have puked on the carpet in Mom's room if you hadn't gotten me out of there, and then Frankie would have puked, too."

“No problem,” Nick replied, slinging his arm around Joe’s shoulders and kissing his temple.

There was a surprised cough from their left, and when Joe and Nick looked up, Kevin was eyeing them strangely.

 Nick immediately blushed, but Joe, of course, jumped to cover it up.

“Awwww, is someone feeling left out?” he crowed. “Come ‘ere, Kevvy!” Joe lunged at his brother, trying to kiss his cheeks.

Kevin pushed him back, laughing. “Nick, you wanna come get your puppy?”

Nick forced a smile. “Joe, quit it.” 

And then Joe actually _licked Kevin’s face_.

“Oh my God,” Nick huffed, burying his face in his hands.

“AHHHHH!” Kevin yelled. He backed up and laughed, wiping vigorously at his cheek. “I can’t believe you were sick yesterday, you crazy animal.”

 “I woke up good as new!” Joe grinned. “Come on, Nicholas. I heard Lawless say they have a chocolate fondue fountain backstage!” He pulled Nick hard by the arm out of the wings and into the corridor. And if they found a private room and started kissing? Well, no one would ever know.


	8. Bad Case of Loving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Splinter

“NICHOLAS!!!!”

Nick whipped around at the sound of Joe’s distressed voice. He quickly abandoned the music he was working on to run down the bus steps and outside to his brother. 

“NICHOLAS, HELP!” 

“What, what?” Nick asked, completely panicked. Joe was in front of him, looking at his hand in seemingly great pain. “What happened? What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Joe shoved his hand in Nick’s face. “Look, I got a splinter!” 

Nick backed up a step and dropped his head into his hands. “Oh my god, Joe. I thought there was an emergency.”

“This IS an emergency!” Joe declared, waving his hand around. “Look at that! It’s HUGE!”

Nick rolled his eyes. “Come on.” He grabbed Joe by the wrist and tugged him into the tour bus’ kitchen. “I hope you know I dropped my guitar on the floor for you.”

“Awwww, Nick. I appreciate it. But could you hurry up? My hand really hurts.”

“Oh my god,” Nick groaned again. 

Joe clambered up on the counter using only his good hand and waited as Nick ran warm water from the tap and dug around in the overhead cabinet for the first aid kit. “Are you gonna be a doctor someday?” Joe asked. “I bet you’d be a good doctor. All the fans would fake sick so they could come see you.” 

Nick shook his head.

“ _Doctor Jonas_ ,” Joe sing-songed.

“Shut up,” Nick replied.

“Are you gonna fix me, Doctor?” Joe asked, his voice turning shy. “My hand hurts. It hurts so much. Please make it better.”

Nick froze and stared at Joe.  

“Please, Doctor,” Joe murmured breathlessly.

Nick had no idea that Joe's silliness would get him hard between his legs, but it certainly did. He lunged forward and hungrily kissed Joe on the lips. He brought his hands up to Joe’s neck, weaving his fingers into Joe’s long hair.

Joe pulled back and grinned at him. “Someone’s gonna see, Doctor Jonas.” 

Nick blushed in response, keeping his head down as he rifled through the first aid kit to find the tweezers.

Honestly, it was a bit of an ordeal getting Joe’s splinter out. Nick’s older brother had a low pain threshold, and that coupled with his love of dramatic flair was a bad mix. But once the splinter was out, he made it worth it.

“Thank you, Doctor,” Joe whispered. He snuck Nick another deep kiss before he bounded back outside.


	9. How Sweet It Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!

“Hey,” Nick said shyly, walking up to Joe. “I got you something…” He shoved a card and a small present into Joe’s hand.

“I thought we said no gifts,” Joe reminded.

“It’s nothing, really,” Nick dismissed. “I just couldn’t help it. I saw it yesterday and I had to.” 

Joe smiled and nodded. “Okay.” He held each up. “Which first?” 

“The card.” 

“Okay,” he repeated.

 _Joseph,_ the back read. He slid his index finger under the flap and gently broke it.

_Joe –_  
_Thanks for being the best brother in the world. You are so talented and handsome, and I hope you have a great Valentine’s Day. I love you.  
_ _Nicholas_

Joe smiled. “Thank you.” He leaned forward and kissed Nick’s cheek.

“Open the present,” Nick encouraged. 

“Okay. Here, hold this.” Joe shoved the card at Nick so he could use both hands to undo the red tissue paper that was taped around his present. He tore into the middle of it, pulling it apart in scraps.

“Don’t make a mess,” Nick laughed.

Joe stuck his tongue out and kept going. He grinned when he caught a glimpse of the Milky Way logo. “Yes,” he whispered, pulling the wrapping off the side, dropping it on the floor, and immediately opening the candy bar. 

Nick laughed. “I got it in the checkout aisle,” he explained.

“Thank you,” Joe said with his mouth full of chocolate. “’s my favorite.” 

“I know.” Nick kissed his lips. Joe already tasted like the candy.

Joe blushed. He swallowed dramatically. “I, uh. I broke the rule too. I got you something. I didn’t make you a card or wrap it or anything, though.” 

Nick smiled. Of course neither of them could make it through a holiday without getting the other a gift. “You didn’t have to do that,” he said, but he was secretly over the moon that Joe had thought to pick something out for him. 

“Yeah, I did. Close your eyes,” Joe instructed. 

“Okay, they’re closed.” 

Joe took Nick’s left hand and slid something onto his wrist. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Nick opened his eyes and saw a leather bracelet there. “Wow,” he said softly. It was gorgeous.

“I, um. I got a little J stamped into the inside. It can be for Jonas if you want, but I kind of meant for it to mean-” 

“Joe,” Nick breathed, understanding. “I love it. Thank you so much.” It was so unlike Joe to give a sweet present like this. Nick pulled him into a hug. “I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
